Fangame: Celestial Realm Or Celestial Legacy Incremental/Monsters and Enemies/Superboss: Sir Lunept (Event)/Strategy(ies)
This is a fanmade strategy of Sir Lunept (Event) Megacosmic Superboss. He was summoned on 2018.03.08. An event raid. Reference: @Lundea_Lunept of Twitter * Tier: #1 * Rank: #1 * Race: Demihuman * Subrace: Human * Gender: Male * Attack Rating: 1e17,000,000 * Defense Rating: 1e17,000,000 * LVL: 155,520,000 * LE: 1.5e155,520,015 * EXP: 1.5e46,700,000 * Attack: 1e17,000,000 * Defense: 1e17,000,000 * Resistance(s) ** All: 0-75 (may vary) Location: Fästning av Gudomlig Scull. Spawn Time: Started 8 March 2018 (Might end 3 April 2018). Finished 22 March 2018 (around 250 hours remaining or so). (14 days straight!) Description: This human man whose appearance has muscular and well-built physique with blond hair and beard/facial hair. Also, he has green dragon wings and a tail! His raw strength is physical in pain so he has to deal with adventurers. Boss time: 25 days straight! (600 hours = 25 days = 3 weeks + 4 days) 'Getting Started' * You must need 150 Divine Seal Pieces for each family (40 individuals will mean 6,000). * Have at least 64-player party team (this would mean 40 party members every player IF you purchased). * Have better set equipments with monster souls attached (Legendary to Unique or better rarity). * Must have players with high-leveled ascensions, prestiges, transcendence, rebirths or so. Having this will help and survive. * Must have passive abilities like Second Chance, Guts! to survive a fatal blow from Sir Lunept himself becuse he can possibly kill a player family member! * (Optional) must have Premium subscription or higher OR high VIP levels. * Be careful as his fists will deal multiple hits, it would even kill certain families of players. Bring Divine Elixir (Anathema) to negate any damage for a short while with long cooldown delay. Also he has lots of physical attacks from his monster skills that can bring out your player family members. At least high Armor/Shield points and protection from Melee Prayer and Protection Magic will mitigate but it will reduce your Shield and Armor points to none but Life Energy to 1 IF you have Second Chance, Guts! passive ability. Have a healer recruit better heal your family members if necessary. * Make sure majority of players are using skill that reduces current% Life Energy. * Never bring out any poor rarity souls like Crong, Pororo and child characters of the souls that will ONLY bring little bonus or huge penalty. Bring out any epic or higher rarity souls. * For ranged attackers, safe-spot is a place where melee attackers won't. Beware! Sir Lunept will use his AOE attacks. * RECOMMENDED: Must have Leona/Rera/Aclla/Demon Slayer/any recruit souls to deal with devastating blows! ** Leona: A good mandatory bonus ** Aclla: She can be dpser so bring out attacks that deal 0.0001% of current LE to only bosses that will damage. ** Executioner Selendis: Extra Hit + ASPD will help. ** Anis: Extra healing buff and extra hit will help. ** Lenneth: Multipurpose multi-attack, healing, LE% damage can help. ** Princess Illaria: The best Soul out there, she will buff your family members and party family members with buffs, deal extra hits and constantly heal. ** Grandma of Armonia: Good buff. ** Reinhardt: Better buff.. ** Jeanne: This buff will help your player family members gain levels faster. ** Admiral: Better buff. ** Leonora: Good magical buff. ** 2B: Enough said. ** Ghrys: A good soul. ** Freya (Valkyrie Profile): A good one. ** Griffith Soul: Mirror clone will prevent XP loss as Lunept kills your party family members **Ethereal Queen: A good one (find her soul in Crafting section to have her better assist you in battle) ** Lucina: A better buff. Mix with Reinhardt soul to deal any extra hits and extra ASPD a.s.a.p. Drops * 15 x Divine Rarity LVL N weapon/armor/accessories * Sir Lunept Soul (If the player deals the highest damage, must be ranked #1) * 7 x Recipe (Arena weapons) (Rare to Divine) * 15 x Göttliche Seelen * Anima's Grace (Legacy Rarity) * Aria's Lost Letters (Divine to Heirloom Rarity) * Septierra's Letter (Heirloom Rarity) * Legacy Moonstone (Legacy Rarity) * Legacy Blue Diamond (Legacy Rarity) * Divine Sunstone (Divine Rarity) * Various mall items (unknown rarity) * Whisper Logs (unknown rarity) * Lucid Orb (component for item recipes) * Tranquil Orb (component for item recipes) * Tier 1 seal (because Lunept is tagged as/considered Tier 1) * Sir Lunept Figure (If the player deals the highest damage, must be ranked #2-15) * Sir Lunept Card 'Notes/Trivia/Reference' * N - Variable number (based on Family level) Category:Fanmade Strategies Category:Fanmade